In some neonates, infants, and children, surgical repair of the aortic arch is necessary to correct certain defects caused, for example, by hypoplastic left heart syndrome, interrupted aortic arch, hypoplastic aortic arch and complex aortic coarctation.
The congenital heart defect known as hypoplastic left heart syndrome, for example, leads to hypoplastic development of the aortic arch (that is, aortic arch hypoplasia). Neonates having this syndrome are palliated with an operation known as the Norwood procedure in which arch reconstruction is an essential component. (1,2). Among the limitations of arch reconstruction is that if the patch is not shaped appropriately, then there can be stenosis (narrowing) in the aortic arch which can lead to obstruction of the flow of blood to the body. (3-5). Furthermore, this narrowing can place a tremendous strain on the right ventricle which can lead to significant dysfunction and eventually heart failure and shock if left untreated. Treatment of recurrent narrowing of the reconstructed arch requires either a catheter based balloon dilatation or another open heart operation to repair the narrowed sight (6-12).